


A Unique Love

by ElectronicStar



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Iduna, agduna, agnarr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Iduna and her mother moved to Arendelle to start a new live. Though Iduna never expected to get involved with the prince of Arendelle during her stay there. A pre- and in-movie story about the Queen of Arendelle until her death.





	A Unique Love

**Author's Note:**

> Now with original names.
> 
> This is a very old story too. I couldn't finish it yet but I hope I will.
> 
> Enjoy

“Idy, wake up.”, said a familiar, female voice to her. “Idy.” Someone shook her and then she finally woke up. “Mama...?”, she mumbled sleepily and opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the light she realized that she was inside a ship. And she needed a second before she remembered why she was even in a ship. She and her mother had left two days ago with a ship from Corona to live in Arendelle. “We're almost there.”, her mother said. Then, she sat up suddenly and bumped her head. “Ow!” She laid back on her bed and held her hurting forehead.

  
“ Are you okay, honey?”, asked her mother and stroked gently her hurting forehead.  “I 'm fine.”, she mumbled and tried to ignore the pain. The  cabin wasn ' t very big, so the bunks and everything were pressed together. Luckily, they finally arrived at their destination! This time she got very carefully out of her bunk and ran out of the cabin.  “ Iduna!”

  
“ I'll be right back, mama!”, she called back and ran on deck. In this moment she didn 't really care t hat she was still barefoot, that her hair certainly looked awful and that she still wore her nightgown. When she was on deck, she saw that they sailed through a crevice. She ran to the bow and saw the city. Arendelle was directly ahead and the sight was just breathtaking.

  
She? Her name was Iduna. Seventeen years old, dark brown hair, blue eyes, was born in Corona and had never left her home until now. Her father died several months ago and now she and her mother Linea had decided to travel to Arendelle to live there from now on. She was very excited when her mother told her the plan.  
Of course it was hard to say good-bye to her friends and her home, and that she may never see them again, but that's how it was with fresh starts. She didn ' t know the exact reason why they made a fresh start in another kingdom, but she had a vague idea. Iduna was torn from her thoughts when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

  
“It 's a lways the same with you...”, sighed her mother, while she pulled back below deck and into their cabin.  “ I just wanted to see the town.”, said Iduna and pouted.  “ You can see it later when you ' re dressed and when your hair doesn ' t look like a bird's nest.” Actually, this was supposed to be a strict lecture, but she clearly heard that she found it quite funny.  “ Do I really look  _that_ bad?”, she giggled and tried to tame her hair with her hands. “Haven ' t you been listening? I said it looks like a bird's nest.”, chuckled her mother.

* * *

After she changed and tamed her hair with her mother 's help , they went with their bags back on deck and noticed that they already dropped the anchor. When everything 's ready they disembarked. From the very first moment they were in town, Iduna was mesmerized. She always looked around to the point where her mother had to push her forward.

“We have no time to look around now. We need to find our new home first.” Iduna nodded and followed her mother. She'd organized everything and all they had to do now was to find the house, unpack and look for jobs. As she followed her mother, she looked around again and didn't notice that she stopped suddenly. She walked against her mother, but luckily they both could keep their balance. “Is that it?”, she asked as she looked at the house. It was a small house and also looked a bit older, but it was still very nice. “That's it. I know, it's not like our house in Corona, but—”

  
“ I think it's great.”, interrupted Iduna and smiled at her mother. Linea nodded and after she opened the door she entered the old house. Iduna followed her and looked around. It looked as if no one had lived here for a long time. It was a bit dusty and gloomy, but at least the furniture was brand new — at least they looked like it. She had no idea where her mother had so much money, because the furniture didn 't  looked like it 's been lying around here for so long . The good news were that they didn 't have to worry about that . Though they still had a lot work to do. Iduna put her bags in a corner, so that it wouldn 't stand in the way and rolled up her sleeves. “Well then, let's do this!”

  
“I thought  you wanted to look around in town?”

  
“ Yeah, but it can wait.” Then her mother raised an eyebrow. “Hey, I can ' t let you do all this work all alone, right?”

  
“ Then let's get to work.” They opened all the windows, cleaned anything possible and so they spent half a day to clean the whole house. After that they lay exhausted on the couch. “Wasn ' t so hard, right?”, said Linea wearily.

  
“Piece of cake.”, agreed Iduna, equally exhausted. The two sat there for a while. Iduna almost fell asleep, but she felt so sticky from all the sweat, that it was too uncomfortable to sleep right now. “A hot bath would be nice now.”, she murmured, her eyes were closed and she was too lazy to open them. Before her mother could answer, her stomach growled loudly.

  
“And speaking of...a cake would be great, too.” And then her mother 's s tomach growled as well. “We should go and get something to eat.” Then Iduna stretched and stood up. “Okay. But I have to change first.” Iduna grabbed her bags that still laid there in the corner, and went into her room to get changed. She slipped out of her sweaty dress and threw it down on the floor before shaking out her bag on the bed.

  
All she wanted was just to lie in this bed and sleep. The bed wasn 't very big, but really  soft and cozy. But hunger won over the tiredness and so she took her favorite dress from the pile of clothes and put it on. This one had no sleeves — it was way too hot for this — was purple and had nice embroideries of the crest of Corona — a sun — on it.

  
The dress was really expensive and she had to save her money for months for it, but it was worth it! When she was sure that she looked reasonably okay, she went back to her mother, who was already waiting for her. “You wanna come with me? I could go and get something for us alone.”

  
“So that you 'll distract yourself again, while I can wait here for hours? Sure.”, said Linea sarcastically and walked out of the house. Her mother right with what she said...It was actually quite easy for her to get distracted. But now that she came along, she could distract herself without remorse.  
  
After mother and daughter looked at bit around in town and ate something together, their ways parted. Linea wanted to get a new job as fast as possible and Iduna wanted to explore the town a bit more. After all there was so much she hasn 't seen yet . She could look for a job for herself tomorrow.

  
So she went across the town, saw everything that was interesting and then she even went out of the town. There was a forest nearby and waited to be explored. Also in Corona she spent most of her free time in the forest, to read books or just to take a walk. And that would certainly not change here.

  
She was in Arendelle for just a day but she loved it already. The town was just beautiful and the forest was so peaceful. But this peaceful silence was suddenly interrupted when she heard some pitter-patter noises. And it came closer! She knew the sound, but before she could even worry about it, a white horse jumped suddenly over a bush and ran directly against her. She was pushed away and then her vision turned black.


End file.
